The Return
by ColdFrost
Summary: Mulch returns, and so do the memories. Artemis decides to take advantage of the situation. (will contain spoilers)


Please review

-------------------------

This is set after the 3rd book, so may contain spoilers

------------------------

All characters belong to Eoin Colfer, (except the ones nobody has ever heard of, which are my own (obviously))

------------------------

Artemis Fowl jr. looked at the computer monitor, without seeing anything. What was the point? That was the question that everything came down to. Life had changed so drastically since his father had returned home. Instead of using his intelligence to actually get ahead in life, he was being forced to attend a local school. When Artemis had been told that he was changing schools, he was ecstatic. But now he would rather be at 'St Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen.' After first day at St Peter's school for Gifted Children, Artemis had presented an eloquent argument to his parents, as to why the school was not worth going to. For a start, his intelligence far surpassed that of all the teachers, let alone the other students. Artemis had pointed out that it wasn't your intelligence that earned you a place at the school, it was how much your parents were willing to pay. Artemis sighed as he thought of some of the students at St Peters, honestly some of them were so slow, they were backwards. His parents had not relented; he was going to St Peter's and that was that.

In response to that, Artemis, for perhaps the first time in his life, had behaved like any normal child would. He had ranted and raved for hours, but to no avail. Artemis could not see the point in attending a school where he wasn't learning anything. It was pure idiocy. He could be spending his time doing something that benefited the whole family; over the past few years his many schemes had produced a lot of money. When he had pointed this out to his father, Artemis Sr. had given his son a long lecture on being a 'hero' and that there was more to life than money. Artemis had not been impressed and had responded, 'was it not you that used to say me "aurum potestas est" – gold is power?'

'I was a different man then, now I realise that there are things that are more important in life. Things like honesty, bravery and love.'

Artemis jr. had laughed in his father's face. 'Bravery? Father, we are living in the twenty-first century. Money talks, bravery does not. And before you say anything, remember, I didn't make the world, I just try to live in it.' Artemis had stormed out of the room.

Fortunately the atmosphere had cooled over, though Artemis was still resentful about being sent to his new school. His parents had refused to let Butler act as his guardian at the school. Though Butler's age had quickly caught up with him, he was still one of Artemis' closest advisors and friends. Unfortunately, Angeline believed that Butler had a negative effect on Artemis' social life. It might have had something to do with the fact that Butler always seemed to appear to be threatening.

Artemis was wise enough to be thankful that he went home on the weekends, so he didn't have to spend every waking hour with the imbeciles that inhabited the school.

He looked at the computer monitor once again. He thought back over the past couple of years, in which Butler had helped him get out of quite a few tight spots. Artemis frowned. Many of his memories seemed hazy, as if something was hiding just out of his reach. Artemis shook his head, and continued to look at the stock market, wondering what he should invest in this month.

A while later Artemis heard his mother walking a long the corridor to his office. He heard her say to someone, 'he's just through there. If you would like anything to eat or drink, I'm sure Artemis' butler will give it to you. Arty?' she called.

'Yes mother.'

'There's a friend from your school here to visit you.' Artemis grimaced. 'He says he is one of the teachers, his name is Mr. Digger, I'll just send him in.' Artemis frowned, there was no teacher named Mr. Digger at his school. He heard his mother retreat as a short, grotesque man, who could barely be disguised as human, walked in the room.

'Hello Arty!' Mulch Diggums announced, grinning from ear to ear, standing in the doorway. 'I've got a surprise for you!'

Artemis' eyes widened as a flood of memories came rushing back.

--------------------------------

I know that it took a while to actually get somewhere, but I promise the next chap will be better.

Please review

Thanks!


End file.
